


The Meaning of Yule.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Hobbit traditions, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides to teach the dwarves the meaning of Yule and the dwarves are both excited and slightly worried about their hobbits bizarre customs.</p><p>Except for Thorin.</p><p>(Especially Thorin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Yule.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakerStTardis (Sokashi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/gifts).



The rain had been completely unexpected from the early autumn months, to say the least. It was even more unexpected than the invitation the company had received, from their beloved hobbit burglar, in the middle of the summer market time, even with the hobbit still living within the mountains hall. The letter had been begging them to join him in celebration of 'Yuletide' which was apparently an odd tradition for the odd people of Hobbiton. It was a celebration of the winter months and the passing of harvest, it seemed odd to the dwarves to celebrate a lack of prosperous time as the autumn was their time to celebrate success, while the Hobbits enjoyed the ending of a year and a new one of growth from their Goddess. During the celebration, presents were to be exchanged, feasts were held, and peculiar trees would be taken inside their homes and decorated them in coins and fruit and garlands of popped corn. The trees were placed and prayed to in homage to their lady goddess Yavanna in hopes of a prosperous and fruitful spring, a bundle of flowers, twigs, and berries were to be shaped into the figure of the maiden god and reach toward her as an offering. 

 

The dwarves found all this very odd, for when the winter months began rolling in with fog and clouds of snow the more excited their hobbit became, as he began frolicking through the snow and collecting his branches and herbs that he needed for the intended offerings. Thorin was not ashamed to admit that he would join the hobbit on his occasional outings, the darn hobbit would surely slip on the darkened ice around the paths and break his overly large feet after all. However, Thorin knew he just enjoyed the hobbits company and would follow him anywhere.

 

The young princes, having lost an innocent twinkle in their eyes and added scars to their skin after seeing such a war as that which was held a little over four months ago, were instantly eager to attend the hobbits queer festival and experience the sight of an 'offering tree' as Bilbo had described. They were also convinced they could get their hands on those delicious oat cookies that Bilbo would bake too. Bombur was tempted just by the mentions of bountiful feasts the hobbit would have, while Bofur and Bifur were interested in the presents reported by the burglar, thinking perhaps they would receive some ideas for toys in their new wood shop. Oin and Gloin had been eager to receive presents too. Gloin had his little family back within the mountain and his young son would surely enjoy presents at such a time when it was neither his day of birth or a festival, and in the winter of all times! Peculiar indeed. Oin had duties and responsibilities in the mountain, such as the injured dwarves that still lingered or the injured dwarves that were entering from the Blue Mountains treacherous path and in need of medicine and bandages, and even if he had to continue these duties, he would still make time for the hobbits strange customs. Dori had agreed wholeheartedly as he was enticed by the colourful and strange pageantry of the simple shirefolk, who he had grown curious of during their quest, which was the same as Ori, who wished to write an in depth novel on the creatures and their customs. Nori had come under the promise of presents, he was quite a materialistic dwarf at times and if there was a celebration that handed away presents like leftover ham rumps then ha! Who would be so foolish miss out on such an opportunity? Balin and Dwalin had agreed too, knowing that their lovesick king would jump in an instance if Bilbo asked it of him. When they had found Thorin after the roaring battle, Bilbo had been at his side, clutching to the kings bloody and barely moving chest, and it had taken time and the work of elf medicine that brought Thorin back from the halls of waiting, and the hobbit and the king had been distant since that day, even if the looks they gave one another showed a mutual want for the other.

 

Thorin sat at the end of the table, his nephews to his left and Balin at his right. Bilbo sat at the furthest end of the left side and Thorin was giving him a furrowed brow stare as he excitedly explained his Yule celebrations.

 

"-And on the day, I will make a huge ham roast, with vegetables and potatoes-" Bombur's belly gave an eager gurgle. "Which we will all eat together and share stories and jokes over the table and then dancing and music after, and then we'll exchange and open presents."

 

"And what of this Eve of Yule that you spoke of, Master Baggins?" Fili asked down the table, having to raise his voice so the hobbit could hear him from so far away. 

 

"Oh, you mean the first of Yule! Well, on that evening, my family would come round and we would sit together by the fire and praise Yavanna-" Bilbo began, only to be interrupted by the sceptical king. 

 

"Why praise the fair old wife of Aule, when you can praise Alue himself?" Thorin retorted, a small frown on his face, and the dwarves began mumbling their agreements because the harvest time is when they celebrated their creator with gifts of wheat and hardened tools from the collection. Bilbo frowned a little bit too, shrugging at he replied.

 

"Your God is a creator, a once and only creator when he needs to gift the world of more dwarves, he does not use his powers as much as he could or should, so you must appease him only once. My lady needs to keep up her strength for the newer year, because she is always creating, trees and grass and flowers." Bilbo argued and Thorin no longer watched him, instead taking a sip from his drink and frowning.

 

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Master Baggins!" Balin finally spoke up, raising his glass to the hobbit who was smiling at him now and nodding. "It has been far too long since we've had a celebration in these halls, and we're still grateful for your service, it would only be right for you to host the first celebration."

 

The dwarves all shouted their approval and raised their cups too while Bilbo lowered his head and smiled.

 

"Well, I best start making my plans soon then, the winter months are certainly here to stay." Bilbo commented and pointed to the archway where snow was beginning to fall and the dwarves agreed before returning to the discussion of Yule, while Thorin remained silent and watched the hobbit speak excitedly about his traditions that he once did back in his lonely hole, and he felt a slight sting in his chest as he watched the hobbit speak to everyone, except for him.

 

 

\----

 

 

Thorin grumbled as we walked around the large, vacant halls of Erebor. He had attended three meetings that morning with Dain and his men and the dwarves from the Blue Mountains. It seemed that everyone and their family was there watching and listening to Thorin's speeches, and Thorin was not one for speaking allowed to strangers to begin with, but still many people were there. Well, many people except for the two that were expected to be at his side and helping him with the speech. His good-for-nothing, delinquent, forgetful, Aule cursed nephews. Who were nowhere to be seen. 

 

Thorin stomped as he reached the halls of the company, listening to the laughs and excited talking that seemed to radiate out of the hobbits chambers, he knew that Bilbo had the tendency to drift inside his own mind and could be quite forgetful of time when he was on his own. This time however, the voices from Bilbos room were not of his own.

 

Thorin kicked open the door, revealing Bilbo carrying a tray of oddly shaped treats and his nephews, giggling like dwarflings on the floor where they were sat around a table. A scattering of coloured paper and card marred the table and Thorin's nephews looked at him with shock, placing down the tiny sheers and paper down as they stood up and bowed to their king. 

 

"Uncle, we were just-" Fili began but Thorin silenced him with a frown.

 

"Just shirking your responsibilities." Thorin replied, folding his arms over is chest in disapproval and Kili shrunk a little as he finally spoke.

 

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili tried but Thorin just shook his head and sighed.

 

"Go find Balin, he'll fill you in on this mornings meeting and reports." Thorin finished and Fili and Kili both nodded before hurrying off out the door past the king. Bilbo was now awkwardly shuffling in the room, placing the tray of food down as he returned to the small table Fili and Kili were sat at previously.  

 

"Please, Thorin. Don't be scorn with them, they did not mean to be so late." Bilbo explained, and Thorin felt his anger begin to slowly decrease. Whenever Bilbo spoke sense, or just spoke in a soft tone, Thorin knew he could never argue. "It is my fault, I kept them here-"

 

"Indeed." Thorin interrupted as he began to feel his resolve crumbling. "And what were you intending to keep my nephews for?"

 

Bilbo hurried to bend at the table, gathering up the colourful papers that were scattered across before showing them to Thorin. The papers had been cut, folded, ripped, tucked and trimmed in all different ways and on the front was runes spelling out festive words and glittered paste all across the front (as well as the cracks in the stone of the mountain floor) and the back.

 

"What on this good earth is that?" Thorin asked furrowing his brow and Bilbo smiled brightly as he presses the disastrous decorations toward him.

 

"They're Yule cards." Bilbo replied and Thorin frowns as he examines at the glittery mess between his thumb and finger.

 

"Pardon me, a what?"

 

"A Yule card." Bilbo repeated and Thorin raised a brow, so the hobbit huffed. "All hobbits make them to send to relations, and while I accept the boys cards not the most beautiful or most refined, they are the most genuine."

 

"Well, my nephews are not hobbits, master burglar. Be sure it doesn't happen again."

 

Bilbo sighed and rolled his eyes, his hands coming to rest on his hips.

 

"I was just trying to include them in my traditions." Bilbo retorted. Thorin sighed, knowing he could no longer argue with the small hobbit when he became so attached to a point, so the king just shook his head.

 

"I understand that, but they need to do their duties first." Thorin reminded and Bilbo nodded in understanding. "What are these traditions anyway?"

 

"Well," Bilbo began, a large smile on his face as he pulled a list from the inner pocket of his waistcoat. "There are lots of little tasks and chores to do before the day of Yule, like making preserves and putting up a tree."

 

"Putting up a tree?" Thorin asked with a raised brow and Bilbo nodded with a bright grin.

 

"Yes, it's a rather large event where families will go into the forest around Hobbiton, find the perfect tree and take it, but we always plant a seed in the following spring so a young tree may grow in it's place. Then we decorate the tree in string and candles and sweets and toys and-" Bilbo listed and Thorin nodded.

 

"Aye, I understand the idea." Thorin stated and Bilbo put his list back into his waistcoat. "I just don't understand how it will survive being inside for so long.

 

"My father and I would put it in a bucket of water and at the end of the holiday we would use the tree for fire and warmth, nothing is wasted."

 

Thorin thought for a moment, imagining the maps of the pipes beneath the mountains carved floors, those that his grandfather's father had set almost centuries before. The pipes heated the rooms as well as released cold steam through vents during the summer when the mountain would become heated. The pipes had been damaged during Smaug's reign over the mountain, but it was nothing that a little bit of invention and fixture and it would be working again within the next few weeks. A perfect time for Bilbo to get his tree.

 

"That's well then." Thorin said quickly, hoping Bilbo didn't notice his pause of thought before he nodded slightly. "I must return to my duties, Master Baggins, I'll see you at the banquet later."

 

"Oh yes," Bilbo said with a steady smile and Thorin didn't notice the tone of disappointment in the hobbits voice. "Of course, I'm sorry for keeping you."

 

"It's no problem at all... I-I enjoy seeing you, master baggins. I would like to see you more." Thorin replied and Bilbo smirked slightly.

 

"Is seeing me at every dinner and day not enough?" The hobbit asked teasingly and Thorin stuttered out a choked sound, worried that he had stepped over a line or maybe Bilbo thought his greed was retuning- mahal curse and darn his sense of want, damn it to-

 

Bilbo nudge Thorin with his fingers, pulling him from the trance and Bilbo smiled. A soft and genuine smile that filled Thorin with more dread than anything ever could. 

 

"I was jesting, Thorin." Bilbo comforted and Thorin let out a relieved sigh before straightening his back.

 

"I know that, di- did you have any doubt?" Thorin replied trying to keep his voice even and stumbling back, unknowing (or perhaps forgetting) of the cards wrapped in his hands as he hurried out. "I'll see you later.

 

With that, Thorin hurried out the door keeping his resolve on not looking back at the hobbit.Until he was safely around the corner and was sure Bilbo could not see him. He then sighed, scratching his head at his own stupidity, thinking that perhaps Bilbo could ever see him as anything more than a comrade, it was preposterous. The king sighed again before shuffling down the silent and softly glowing hall.

 

 

\----

 

 

It appeared that Bilbo had forgotten about the tree in the days that followed, instead focusing on helping the dwarves clear up the land as well as they could, as many parts were still ravished by dragon attack. However, when the hobbit stumbled across the library with Balin and Gloin he was instantly taken with the green, red, white, and silvery coloured shards of glass that had been shattered and scattered across the floor. Bilbo had picked up the reasonably sized slices of glass and placed them securely in a handkerchief and then a bag he wore over his back.

 

A few days later, the hobbit appeared from his room with a large smile on his face and a selection of metal wires and glass in his hands that formed a star shape. He showed it off that night at dinner and spoke of it's meaning, while the dwarves listened easily to the soft fondness of Bilbo's voice.

 

"When our Yavanna created her trees and this earth, she made a few special trees within the world, those that were formed from shatters of the stars and the moon. To honour her, we hobbits create stars or moons to place atop the tree from anything we can find. Wine bottles, old wood, flowers, my grandmother once made a star from the yarn of her worn down jumpers." Bilbo recited and all the dwarves hummed and nodded when they thought fit. Thorin, on the other hand, was completely enthralled by the story and was resting his head against his fist and just watching Bilbo's lips move, and when Bilbo caught onto his watching he blushed and Thorin was quickly pulled from his trace and cleared his throat.

 

"Is it not overly eager to make the decorations before the tree is up?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

 

"Is it not better to decide the size of the gifts before putting them in boxes?" The hobbit retorted with a smirk and Thorin found himself floundering again and bowing to the smart mouth of his hobbit friend.

 

Thorin's brain quickly began working again as Kili began talking to Bilbo about his Yule pudding tradition, where he would hide trinkets inside the mixture and whoever had one of the many trinkets would had good or bad fortune for that year. A coin meaning wealth, a button for luck, a thimble for bad luck, and a silver ring for a growing love. Thorin thought it impractical, the small charms possibly a choking hazard for hunger driven dwarves. However, that was not the topic in his fore mind at the moment, instead he was focused on propositioning Bilbo to join him for a walk and select a tree high within the mountains. He spoke before he even realised what his mouth was doing

 

"We could go get a tree tomorrow, if you wish." Thorin spoke, barely having time to bite his tongue.

 

Bilbo gazed at him for a moment, confusion furrowing his brow before he smiled slightly and nodded.

 

"That would be wonderful, thank you for offering, Thorin."

 

Thorin returned the nod before turning back to his dinner with a hidden smile and a blush, his plan coming back together in his mind of a brilliantly large tree taking centre of the throne room and decorated in many trinkets of hobbit proportions. Thorin had adjusted the pipes and created three small grates on the marble floor of the throne room, that way cold air and spattering of water could come through and water the tree from beneath and keep it alive. Thorin had also considered the direction of light within the mountain, since there were little to no windows all around the lighting, and instead the dwarves used cracks and holes all around the mountain and coloured sceptres filled with water collected by the rain. The collected rain in coloured glass would brighten and move around the room with the sun and then the moon, candlelight would be lost within the mountains hallowed halls, but with the lights above with the sun and stars was their power.

 

 

\----

 

 

When the rain had stopped, the snow began to fall. Covering the land of the dwarves in anther blanket of cold and light, one that would not leave until the spring. Bilbo had created a wreath that morning, one that consisted of greenery bound around moss with nuts, berries and sprigs of spice throughout. The hobbit hung the offering on his chamber door and smiled as he straightened it, before Thorin came around the corner. 

 

The dwarf king was wrapped head to toe in thick clothes and furs and Bilbo couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

 

"What in the name of the all that is green, are you doing?" Bilbo questioned and Thorin pulled down the heavy scarf that was bound around his neck to speak.

 

"We dwarves can get awfully cold." Thorin replied and pulled his hat on further down his head and Bilbo raised a brow at him.

  
"But, you live inside a mountain. Mountain's are inherently cold." 

 

"Outside cold is different to the mountain cold." Thorin stated, fiddling with his leather gloves. "Why do you think we wear so many layers? A mountain is a comforting and compact cold, one that does not seep into your bones as the outside cold does."

 

Bilbo hummed in agreement before pulling on his own overcoat and scarf, pointing to his wreath when he finished pulling on his mitts.

 

"What do you think?" Bilbo enquired and Thorin looked at the collection of... salad toppings?

 

"What is it?"

 

"A wreath." Bilbo replied with a huff and Thorin tilted his head again as a small frown came across his features.

 

"What does it do?"

 

"It doesn't  _do_  anything." Bilbo replied with a laugh and Thorin found himself smiling too. "It's just an offering and a means of protection for the home and health, I'm making one for everyone in the company."

 

"I'm sure they'll enjoy that, Fili and Kili still have not stopped talking about those snow-dwarves you made with them." Thorin reminded and Bilbo grinned.

 

"I knew they would enjoy that, being outside and throwing snow seems to be their favourite activity. They were not as open to the baking I suggested, only in the eating portion of it." Bilbo replied scrunching his face in disapproval, which was something Thorin was becoming increasingly fond of and wished he could trace the lines in the hobbits brow and the soft dimples of his curved mouth.

 

"Besides," Bilbo spoke quickly now, realising the low in the conversation that kept them in a comfortable silence. "Baking is a good time for all, almost as much as finding a tree is."

 

"Aye, a day out would be a good time to breathe." Thorin nodded in agreement before allowing Bilbo to lead the way, and though he worried for the hobbits bare feet in the winter snow he did not mention it as they walked down the hall and to the outside.

 

In Thorin's opinion, he still did not understand the requirements for this Yule celebration and did not understand the hobbits needs for the perfect tree, as that day the king and his hobbit spend more than four hours trying to find the best tree on the mountains far ridges.

 

Bilbo was very specific on the type of tree he wanted, one with soft pine needles that would smell the best. A tree that needed to be not imposingly tall but tall enough to make an impression, and the needles needed to be green but not darkened. The trunk needed to be well rounded to fit in the base of the stand Bilbo had made up, but also needed to be stocky enough to hold itself up. It needed to be full, but not overly full. It then needed to be weighty but light enough to carry.

 

Thorin watched fondly, leaning on the hilt of his axe, as the hobbit hurried back and forth between the trees and petting the branches as if the tree would speak and whisper words of praise to Bilbo in hopes they would be chosen. Thorin smiled as the hobbit muttered to himself about the needles being too soft and when Bilbo finally stopped at the base of the tree that was large and perfectly shaped, Thorin knew that was the one for him.

 

"Have you finally made your decision?" Thorin questioned with a grin and Bilbo waltzed around the tree with a smile.

 

"Yes, this is the one." Bilbo agreed as he patted the trunk and Thorin lifted his heavy axe.

 

"Stand aside then, I'll cut it down." 

 

However, before the dwarf could even lift the axe for the first swing Bilbo jumped in front and Thorin almost shouted at the sudden action, afraid what would've happened if he followed through on the swing.

 

"You can't just chop it down! That's positively barbaric." Bilbo exclaimed and he rubbed the rough bark of the tree. "You have to let it fall as nature provides, you have to hammer in a piece of metal in the trunk where you wish it to fall, that way the insects have time to leave and the syrup has times to disperse to the roots or the branches so a new tree can grow from below much more quickly."

 

Bilbo proved this point by pulling a metal wedge from his pocket as well as a wooden hammer, using it to smack the metal into place and splitting the barked surface. Thorin watched in awe as a gentle line of sap came out and Bilbo caught it in a small container.

 

"Now, you hang this on the tree too and it'll preserve as a reminder of the life blood that flowed through the tree." Bilbo commented and Thorin nodded. "Now, we leave it for some days and it'll fall by itself, and then we will return for it."

 

 

\----

 

 

By the time the pair had returned, their clothes were soaked through by soft fluttering of snowfall. Fortunately, Bilbo had left the fire burning in his room to dry out the berries he used on his wreath earlier, so when they returned to his room all they had to do was poke and stock the fire to get it heated once again. In the mountain, the fires would burn for a long time because of the air pushed from the mountain core beneath the fires grate, to keep the fire going through the night.

 

Thorin yanked off his boots and slapped them soggily onto the rack by the fire the warm them, followed by his coat, hat, and gloves. He waited for a while on the long sofa as Bilbo had hurried off to the kitchen to get them drink and food and he had been left to his own devices.

 

As he began contemplating searching for the hobbit, the small being hurried in carrying a tray with fried snacks and glasses filled with a warm and sweet smelling mixture.

 

"What are those?" Thorin raised an eyebrow toward the red fruity smelling drinks and Bilbo passed him a glass.

 

"Mulled wine, my father always made it for Yule."

 

"Wine, you say?" Thorin asked as he began to down the drink, letting the warmth of the brewed alcohol fill him and he coughed a bit at the spice that laced the warm drink and wheezed out. "It's very good."

 

Bilbo smiled and took a sip for himself. 

 

"Thank you, I do like the spices of it myself." Bilbo returned. "It was not a drink for me when I was a child though, far too much wine in it."

 

Thorin hummed his agreement and placed the glass down as he looked around the room, which was now decorated in garlands of green and chains of paper that off setted the cards that Fili and Kili had made, and just beyond those was a table littered in brightly wrapped box shapes.

 

"What are those?" Thorin requested as he pointed to the boxes and Bilbo followed the edge of his finger to the direction of the parcels.

 

"Oh, those are the presents for the company."

 

"I thought you said Yule was a celebration of Yavanna." Thorin enquired and Bilbo shrugged.

 

"It is for her, yes. However, there are people in my life that make the little things and the days special. I just want to give back to them." Bilbo explained and Thorin hummed.

 

"Am I one of those people?" The king asked quietly and Bilbo smile grew.

 

"Of course, you're a very good dwarf, Thorin." The hobbit replied with a nudge to the dwarves shoulder. "One of the best I know."

 

"Thank you, Bilbo. You're one of the best hobbits I've ever met too." Thorin replied and Bilbo snorted.

 

"I'm the only hobbit you know." Bilbo reminded and the king nodded.

 

"And I need no other comparison to make it true, you're all the hobbit I'll ever need."

 

Bilbo laughed, covering his flushed cheeks with his warm hands and grinning in hopes of hiding his blush from the kings prying eyes.

 

"I hope that is a compliment."

 

"It is, I promise."

 

Bilbo smiled again and looked up at the king who was gazing at him with clear blue eyes that matched the brightest of a Yule candle. Thorin thought the same of his own view, soft green eyes the colour of the perfect Yule tree and brighter than any gem in the mountains cold halls. Bilbo only realised then that his hand, unsuspecting and soft as any appendage could be, was wrapped in the hand of the great king of dwarves and it took him back to the days during their journey where Bilbo would admire those hands, oddly rounded at the tips and wide, but still used to create the sharpest blade and the most graceful of turns of a blade. Bilbo gazed back up at Thorin before noticing what was above them with a blush, Thorin followed his gaze and landed on a sprig of mistletoe settled in the centre of a white berry garland.

 

"What is that?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

 

"Mistletoe, a peace loving plant. A plant of love." Bilbo replied and Thorin raised a brow, not noticing of the blush that was one again forming on the hobbits cheek. "My father said that when people kiss beneath it, they would be together forever."

 

Thorin looked back at Bilbo who was smiling gently, gazing from the hobbits eyes to his lips and tracing it back and forth until the king swallowed nervously and shuffled.

 

"Bilbo, I-"

 

The door burst open then and in charged none other than the sons of Durin and the princes under the mountain.

 

"Bilbo! Look what we- Uncle, what are you doing here?" 

 

Fili and Kili looked at the pair with raised brows, and Thorin was the first one to jump away, straightening instantly and almost knocking over the mulled wine on the table. 

 

"We were just talking about Yule trees and mulled wine and mistletoe, they're hobbit traditions." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled as he watched the dwarf king squirm nervously and laughed as he dodged out of the room around his nephews and into the hall. All without wearing his shoes or overcoat.

 

"You didn't tell us about those hobbit traditions." Kili piped up after his uncle left.

 

"Aye, I want to know about this mulled wine!" Fili continued and Kili nodded.

 

"I want to know of this mistletoe and why it made Thorin blush just talking about it!"

 

"Indeed lads, sit down and I'll tell you all about it." Bilbo replied before patting the sofa and retiring to the kitchen to fetch some of his warm mulled drink.

 

 

\----

 

 

The build up to Yule was just as it always was for Bilbo. The tree was placed up and decorated, the plans for the feast were made, presents were placed beneath the tree, carols were sung, and more snow dwarves were made. The real dwarves embraced all these traditions and more, taking them into their hearts and souls, even Thorin, who had been incredibly sceptical of these festivities to begin with.

 

Thorin and Bilbo had revealed the tree to the company after dinner and the dwarves were amazed by the colourful baubles and star that was placed atop the tree. Thorin then amazed his hobbit by showing off his cold smoke system to hydrate the tree and Bilbo was so pleased that Thorin thought of him and his need for a tree that he hurried over and pecked the dwarfs cheek. A hot blush crossing Thorin's whole face in an instance and had the cooling system not been on Thorin was sure his beard would've singed off at the cheeks.

 

Then came dinner. A grand feast of bird, pies, stuffing, vegetables, and all sorts of meats and greens. While the dwarves generally avoided the greenery around them, Thorin did try a carrot or two, but then returned swiftly to his meaty leg of beef and Bilbo rolled his eyes as he tried wiping the juice of the leg from the dwarfs mouth with a fond smile.

 

As soon as dinner was over, the games began and while the company were distracted by Dwalin trying to recreate a myth of the master dwarf creating the dwarf race during charades, Thorin saw his moment to sneak off. Bilbo following quickly after.

 

The hobbit found the dwarf king looking up at the large Yule tree and smoking his cherry curved pipe. Bilbo shuffled behind him, nudging the dwarf with his hips that just came up to the hip of the dwarf.

 

"Are you enjoying Yule then?" Bilbo asked and Thorin hummed as he puffed out of the pipe and threw an arm around the hobbits shoulder.

 

"I am." Thorin said with a nod before he had a pause. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

 

"Any time." Bilbo smiled and looked up at the tree again that glinted in the soft light of the mountain. "You'll have to help me plant that tree in spring remember, what you take from this world, you have to give back."

 

  
_I would give you the world._  Thorin said inside his mind, but on the outside he chuckled and nodded.

 

"I'll help you, of course I will."

 

"Also, you have to try my Yule pudding. The company sniffed out the fruit inside, so they won't have any piece of it." Bilbo stated as he lifted a wooden bowl of berry pudding with cream toward the dwarf, and the king chuckled and shook his head fondly.

 

"I'll try it." He stated before taking the bowl, spooning a gooey mouthful up, and shoving it between his lips. Chewing once it was inside and enjoyed the explosion of rum and sweetened berries inside his mouth.

 

The dwarf king only chewed for a few moments before he knew something was wrong.

 

Thorin heard a clink on his teeth from inside his mouth, and gagged a little as he picked out the metal between thumb and forefinger, showing it to Bilbo with a smirk and the hobbit laughed.

 

Between the kings fingers was a silver ring. 

 

"Ah, a symbol of a growing love." Bilbo recited and Thorin chuckled with a slanted smile.

 

"A symbol of my love." Thorin replied before pulling the hobbits shoulder and leaning in for a tender kiss, which Bilbo returned eagerly as he wrapped his hands in his dwarfs hair and pulled him closer beneath the tree of his most favoured Yule. Thorin knew then, if he did not know before, that the Yule was not about praising a Goddess or collecting the worlds natural wonders, it was about love and family. A love that would continue the whole year round.


End file.
